


Neverseen One-Shots

by akki_the_immortal



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Also we stan the Neverseen, One Shot, To get out of my dry spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akki_the_immortal/pseuds/akki_the_immortal
Summary: Just some One-Shots to get out of my writing funk!
Comments: 51
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We stan the chaotic dumbasses of the Neverseen, 10/10 would join them over the Black Swan
> 
> Thank you to @loverofallthingssmart on Tumblr for helping with the names :)
> 
> (Also I made Umber's real name Naora because that's the first thing that came to my head)

People thought they were monsters.

Murderers.

Rebels.

That's how the world saw them.

But as they have seen,

The world is often misguided.

They're lost.

Broken.

Angry.

That's what they are.

So they came together,

To make sure the world wasn't so misguided anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

"To get the beak of the swan we need to set the fires here, here, and here." Brant added pointing to three different spots on their world map.

From beside him, Fintan snorted a laugh. "There's a surprising amount of artistry in rebellions, isn't there?"

"Not that Brant would know!" Gisela quipped. "I don't remember swans looking so _square_."

Brant sighed. "That was a rough sketch of where our fires needed to be. Not the real plan. A sketch."

Fintan snorted again. "We'll get the coordinates for the next fires soon. Gethen, Ruy and Naora are already scouting out San Diego and other possible locations of the girl. They should be back soon."

"Speak of the devil." Brant added, cocking his head to catch Gethen's voice floating through the hall. His expression turned amused. "What a weird expression. 'Speak of the devil.' Humans are awfully strange. How does one decide what the devil is? The devil could be different for every religion or person or whatnot." He caught the look Gisela was giving him and quickly quieted down. "I'mjustsayingit'sweird." he mumbled.

A loud crash outside, followed by Gethen berating Ruy cut through the moment. They all turned towards the door as three black-cloaked figures tried to, not so sneakily, go past the door of the main meeting room.

Gisela, Brant and Fintan all gave each other a bemused look before going out to meet them.

Fintan cleared his throat loudly, making the three stop halfway through their sneaking. "Did the scouting go well?"

"Yes, yes everything was fine," Gethen said, turning around with a smile on his face, "But we need to wash up. I'll give you a full report later. Okay, bye!"

Gisela rolled her eyes. "Not so quick Gethen. And for a sasquatch's sake, turn around you two!"

Naora and Ruy both had similarly fake smiles on their faces, and both had their arms crossed over their chests. "Everything was fine, just as Gethen said!" Ruy mumbled. "Now we really do need to- ow!" His arm jerked slightly, and he winced, even though nothing had touched him. Beside him, Umber scowled and stepped on his foot. 

"Really. Everything was fine." She added, recovering smoothly.

Fintan was the one to roll his eyes now. He could tell they were lying. Once you've worked with someone long enough, you recognize their tells. "Alright, what are you guys hiding?"

"Nothing!" All three spouted at the same time. Ruy winced again and shifted his arms.

"Something bothering you, Ruy?" Brant asked, his lips curling into a smile.

The tiniest mew interrupted his reply.

Brant raised an eyebrow, clearly confused that Ruy had started to meow like a cat. "Come again?"

Gethen smiled a defeated smile. "It was worth the shot. Let 'em out."

The two younger members opened their cloaks to reveal two small kittens, one black with long white whiskers, and one slightly pudgier tabby with huge yellow eyes. The two cats mewed again and made their way over to Gisela, sniffing at the hem of her cloak.

"What the hell-"

"We found them on the street in San Diego, all dirty and sad," Gethen explained. "Those two got far too attached in the three times we passed by. And they wanted to keep them. Said that they'd cover my shifts all of next week in payment." He said with a smirk.

"Well now we won't, since you made us show them!" Naora growled.

"Nuh uh. A deal's a deal. And just for that comment, you get the two night shifts." Gethen added with a smirk.

Fintan lowered himself down stroke the black one's back, smiling at it's rumbling purr. "We'll keep them, for now. They got names?"

"Um yeah," Ruy offered. "Naora and I named the black one Mr. Whiskers."

Brant and Gisela snorted in unison.

"Creative." Gisela added as she bent down to stroke the tabby's head. "What about this one?"

"Oh um, she doesn't have a name yet." Naora said. "Ruy and I were debating her name on the way back. Clearly I'm right, and her name should be Waddles the Third."

"Ab-sol-ute-ly NOT!" Ruy snapped. "She is a _dignified_ cat. Her name should clearly be Genevieve the Second!"

"Dignified my ass!" Umber snapped. "She spent all of her ride here trying to EAT THROUGH MY SHIRT!"

The two continued to argue as the four older Neverseen members gave the bickering elves amused looks. Their fight continued until Gethen finally cut them off with a peircing whistle. "Alright enough of that! I'll just flip a coin. Heads is Waddles, tails is Genevieve."

"Aaaaand it is.... tails!"

"HaHA!" Ruy ran over and gently picked up the tabby, holding her up for all to see. "I CHRISTEN THEE... GENEVIEVE THE SECOND!"

"No need to be so dramatic about it." Naora grumbled, taking Genevieve from Ruy. "We'll call her Gen for short."

Ruy bent down and grabbed Mr. Whiskers, gently flipping him to cradle the black cat in his arms. "Hey little kitty cat."

He stepped out of the private meeting space, into the hustling and bustling main area of the Neverseen headquarters. Naora stepped up beside him, Gen in her arms.

"Welcome to your new home."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm feeling snacky."

"Well then, get some fucking snacks."

"But I don't have the energy to get something."

"Then starve."

"But-"

"But _what_?"

There was a long pause as Ruy calculated how close Brant was to ripping off his head.

"But I'm snacky."

This same argument had been going around in circles for the past hour, and soon the usually peaceful library of the Neverseen headquarters was filled with annoyed members glaring at the two boys.

"How about," Gethen interjected before any sort of murder was committed, "We just go get some food?"

"Nope. Snacks are awful." Brant snapped.

Alvar laughed. "You're trying to tell me that you don't like snacks? Bullshit. _Everyone_ has a favourite snack."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Well you will now." Gethen sighed. "Now that you've started talking about it, I'm also kind of snacky."

"Same here." Naora¹ added from across the room. "Let's go somewhere human though. I have a bet with Gisela."

Looking up from her book, Gisela snorted. "Naora is under the impression that there is a human food in existence that is better than ours, and she just hasn't found it yet."

"Hard stance." Fintan quipped. "But why not? I'm down to eat."

The Neverseen all turned to look at Brant, with eyebrows raised. "Brant?"

He groaned at threw a pillow at Ruy's head before getting up from his sprawled position on the couch. "Fine. But I get to pick where we're going."

"I suppose that's fair." Ruy snorted. "I _have_ been pissing you off all day." 

Laughter from the older members echoed in the caverns of the main base, making several people poke their heads up from their books to glare at them.

Fintan laughed again. "If we're getting human food we have to change. We're not going to be out for long though." He smirked. "Just a snack."

* * *

As it turns out, Brant's snack of choice was Iced Capp.²

Ordering had turned out to be a hassle, considering they were a group consisting of Ruy, Naora, Brant, Fintan, Gisela, Alvar, and Gethen, and none of them were in the least bit mature enough to use human money. Ruy had even tried to sniff the maple leaf to to see if it really smelled like syrup³, and then proceeded to fake cry when it didn't. In the end though, they did manage to pay, an impressive feat given the fact that Gisela kept laughing while trying to place an order because Brant kept on making random hand gestures and saying "hon hon hon la baguette!" to random customers.⁴

But in the end, snacks were purchased, brain freezes were gotten, and fun was had. Now, there were sitting and teasing Ruy.

"He's kind of cute Ruy, you should go talk to him." Naora snorted through a fit of giggles. "Maybe he'll teach you some French! We are in Montréal after all!"

"For the last time, he is _not_ looking at me! He's probably just looking at some birds." He snapped back.

"Oh yeah. _Definitely_ birds." Alvar sniped from across the grass. "What do humans call people they're attracted to? Chicks?"

Ruy snarled and lunged at Alvar's head, forcing the oldest Vacker to scramble out of the way. Fleeting looks of amusement were shared between the three older elves, all of them veterans to Ruy's antics. 

"In any case," Gethen said, rolling his eyes, "He's been glancing over here for the past 10 mins."

"You have to admit he's good looking." Fintan pointed out.

"And you just broke up with that scientist at the north base. Poor thing was devastated." Gisela added.

Ruy glared at all of them. "Can we please stop talking about my love life?"

"Ruy face it. You have the best love life here." Naora said.

He stared at her incredulously. "Gethen's married and has a kid! What do you mean, _my_ love life?"

Naora let out one of her deep laughs. "Gethen's love life is boring. Happy family, nothing interesting. But _you_? Half the people in the Neverseen are your exes!"⁵

"Well she's not wrong." Brant pointed out, earning himself a punch from Ruy.

Fintan rolled his eyes and turned towards Alvar, who was looking away into the sun. "Alvar, what's wrong?"

The eldest Vacker sibling turned back towards the group, a ghost of a smile scrawled on his face. "Nothing."

He turned back towards the river, sipping his coffee. "I was just thinking about how ridiculous my family is."

Naora smirked and draped her arm around his shoulders, the others coming around from the other side. "We are really are, aren't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Don't forget Umber's name is Naora!  
> 2\. For those you that don't know, an Iced Capp is an Iced Cappuccino, and they are amazing, and you get them at Tim Hortons in Canada.  
> 3\. There was this whole rumour that the maple leafs on the 100$ bills in Canada smelled like maple syrup, but I don't know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> 4\. This is based off of an actual thing my friend said in the middle of class, so I thought I'd just ✨sprinkle✨ it in there  
> 5\. I fully believe that Ruy is the heartbreaker with tons of exes in the Neverseen. HE'S A BICON AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE :)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by Alana, they are amazing and and an absolute legend👑 
> 
> "Gethen tried to kidnap Sophie, this man that has worn fancy outfits his whole life wore "spandex jogging shorts" and likely had to be seen in front of the rest of the Neverseen before he left" - Taken from their Tumblr @councillor-bronte-is-best-boy (go follow them!)
> 
> Also Lexi is the Neverseen's dog. Yes, they also adopted a dog along with the two cats :)

"Fuck this."

Almost immediately Fintan was hit by a crumpled ball of paper.

"Watch yo profanity, dumbass."

"I don't think there's a dumbass at the end of it."

Ruy spun around in his chair to glare at the young vanisher. "It's called tasteful interpretation, Alvar. Not that you would know anything about it."

The young Vacker snorted. "I wish 'tasteful interpretation' could be used as an excuse for everything. Oh, you murdered a man? No, I put him to rest. What's the difference? _Tasteful interpretation._ "

"You don't make any sense when you haven't slept." Gisela sighed from across the room. "But if tasteful interpretation were a viable excuse, our job would be a lot easier."

They had been staring at the board for hours. Not one single plan could work. Too risky, to direct, way too suspicious, too much of a stalker vibe. It would have all gone smoother if Pretty Boy Vacker had gone to San Diego a day later, as expected. But no, they had to make it as difficult as possible.

"Stupid moonlarks have no respect for the people trying to kill them."

"Wow, I wonder why?"

" _I_ wonder why my fist isn't in your face."

"Okay, I can't take this anymore." Gethen snapped, cutting the bickering off. "I'm going on a walk, and I'm taking Lexi with me. Anyone coming?"

"That dog hates you Gethen." Naora pointed out from behind a pile of papers. "You still have that bite form last week."

'Well she won't- Gisela, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're right." A slow smile spread over the blonde elf's lips. She rocketed to her feet, muttering under her breath.

"Um. Explanation please?"

By now every black-cloaked figure was looking at her, all very annoyed at being kept in the dark.

"Gisela," Brant snapped. "Please explain."

She threw a pillow at his head, before continuing to pace around the room.

5 minutes passed.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

"Gisela, will you please tell us what's going on!"

She looked up, unbothered by the yelling. "I've got a plan."

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK- THIS LOOKS-"

"Oh my _god_ Gethen, hurry up!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FUCKING HURRY UP WHEN YOU'RE MAKING ME WEAR THIS-" He shrieked from inside.

Fintan sighed and punched the door. "Gethen, I swear, if you're not out in the next two seconds, I will come in there and kill you."

"IF THOSE ARE MY OPTIONS I'LL TAKE DEATH!"

"Just come out!" Gisela snapped.

"OKAY FINE! I KNEW I WAS PAN WHEN-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Besides," Naora spoke up from beside Ruy. "You told us that ages ago."

"Okay, I'm not waiting. He'll come out eventually." Alvar growled.

"I ALREADY DID."

"NOT. WHAT. WE. MEANT."

* * *

_Creak._

Silence.

_Creeeeeeeak._

Amused looks were thrown around the room, many of the members already knowing who was trying to sneak past the door. They had been waiting for a while.

_Creeeeeeeak._

Gethen was known for many things.

Stealth was not one of them.

Quietly, the robed figures slipped out the doorway, moving the confidence of a group of individuals who had been planning this for roughly three hours. They stalked through the halls, eyes shining with excitement. 

"Well well well, look what we have here everyone." Brant sniped, catching Gethen by his robe. "Let's see the outfit."

"Yes!" Naora shrieked, dissolving into a fit of giggles. "I'm sure it looks- _wonderful_."

Gethen glared at them, cheeks flushed. "Let me go. Now."

Fintan smirked, moving to block the exit. "But you haven't even shown us yet." He said with mock sadness. He reached over Brant, grabbing the end of the blond elf's dark robe, yanking it off before Gethen could even react.

It had never occurred to these Neverseen members how unfashionable human attire really was. In fact, even if they had, it would still exceed their expectations.

The adults snorted, but only to be drowned out by the shrieks of laugher from the other members. In seconds the group had dissolved into uncontrollable fits of giggles, even Gisela and Fintan having a hard time keeping their decorum.

"They're... so... tight!"

"Gorgeous!"

"Could be a model!"

"Gisela I owe you my mind, body and soul." Naora snickered.

"You also owe me twenty lusters."

She smirked, pushing Gethen towards the exit. "Don't forget to take Lexi with you."

He harrumphed, stomping towards the door.

"I can't believe I traded my dignity for a pair of jogging shorts."


End file.
